


Your Morning Wake-up Call

by electroswings



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke is a cuddle monster, M/M, Modern AU, Pounce is a jerk when he wants to be fed, fluff of the fluffiest kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroswings/pseuds/electroswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pounce knows how to get Anders' attention. So does Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Morning Wake-up Call

It was early in the morning when Hawke was woken up by the slide of cloth against his skin. Cracking his eyes open in the pre-dawn grey, he watched as Anders' cat traipsed out of the bedroom with the top sheet in his mouth. The fabric slithered through the crack in the door like a snake and was lost to sight.

"Your cat just stole the sheet," he said matter-of-factly, turning to look at Anders over his shoulder. Anders stirred beside him, face buried in the pillow.

"He does that," came the muffled reply. "Wants me to feed him."

"What happens if you ignore him?" Hawke asked. Goosebumps rose on his skin in the absence of the sheet, the blanket having been kicked off during the night, and he rolled over, draping sturdy limbs over Anders' willowy frame. Anders slung his left arm over Hawke's waist but didn't move his head from the pillow.

"He'll come back and sit on my head, and when that doesn't work, he'll start knocking stuff off the dresser. You didn't put anything breakable up there, did you?" Hawke chuckled into his lover's shoulder and shook his head.

"Sounds like the cat rules the roost around here."

"He only thinks he does." Anders finally lifted his head from the pillow to look at Hawke, blonde hair mussed seven ways to Sunday and blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, so maybe he does rule the roost a little. I've always been weak when it comes to cute things."

"Like me?" Hawke asked, eyes impish behind his dark lashes. Anders huffed out a laugh.

"Especially you." He pressed a quick kiss to Hawke's lips and rolled over, spilling out of the bed and onto his feet in one fluid motion. He stretched his arms over his head, all sleek lines and wiry muscle, the freckles on his skin like a road map of all the places Hawke liked to kiss. Hawke patted the space next to him.

"Don't be gone too long. I'll start to worry."

"I'm sure you can manage without me for five minutes," Anders replied as he crossed the room.

"Perhaps, but why take the risk?" Hawke grinned at Anders' wordless reply and immediately rolled over into the warm spot Anders had left. From down the hallway he could hear Anders talking to the cat, the tinkle of cat food as it fell into a dish, and then the padding of quiet feet as Anders returned, sheet in hand.

"You took my spot!"

"I was saving it for you, to keep it warm," Hawke replied, laughing as Anders threw the sheet at him.

"You're as bad as Pounce sometimes, I swear." Stooping, he picked up the blanket and tossed it onto the bed before climbing under the covers, slowly warming due to the human furnace that was Garrett Hawke. They slid easily back into each other's arms, as if they had never been apart.

"Maybe, but I've never had to sit on your head to get your attention," Hawke quipped, twining his fingers in Anders' hair.

"No, you're good at getting my attention in other ways. Thank you for not sitting on my head."

"Maybe I could start knocking things off the shelves instead?" Anders laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you dare."

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a gif earlier of a cat with a sheet in its mouth dragging the whole thing out of a room and I thought “I’ll bet Anders’ cat would do that” and then I wrote this. Was going to be Fenders, turned into Handers instead. Vague modern au, I got the feeling writing this was Hawke’s first time spending the night at Anders’ place. 
> 
> I'm bad at summaries. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mydearwarden


End file.
